


Just A Little More

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby!takumi, stuffed belly, this was written fast and loose so don't expect quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Maybe Takumi doesn't handle alcohol too well. Maybe he's just really hungry.





	Just A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture done by Oodlezsinbin on tumblr and the short discord conversation it spawned.

He sat with a full stomach, shirt inching up slowly to show off his soft belly, and Takumi had a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Leo,” he murmured, leaning back and showing off more of his belly, “I’m just so full. That cocktail was really good, you know? I ate way more than I thought I would. I kinda... wanna eat more...”   
  
“Gods Takumi, you know we’re in public, right?” Leo asked, very obviously wanting to reach out and touch the belly that Takumi was showing off. Even the most forbidden of this situation, playing with Takumi’s full stomach- just the idea itself was making him flustered.   
  
“Yeah, so? We’re in a dimly lit restaurant Leo, only-” Takumi quickly covered his stomach, sitting up just a little straighter in his chair as their server came over. “Oh, hello again!”   
  
“How was the meal?” The server was just as bubbly as at the start of the meal, completely oblivious as to what had just been going on, “can I clear some of this out of your way?”   
  
“It was really good,” Takumi gushed, his sweetness foreign and yet so alluring to Leo, “actually, I’m wondering if we can get something else too- just one of those molten lava cakes? And a box, to take home just in case?”   
  
“Certainly! Would you like me to bring the check out after that too?”    
  
“Yes, that should work,” Takumi beamed up at the server, waiting until she left before turning back to Leo, “mm... you’re awfully quiet, hun. Everything alright?”   
  
“E-everything is fine, Takumi,” Leo stuttered out, still flushed, “a cake too? Do you really think you can eat that?”   
  
“Of course,” and suddenly Takumi was sultry again, fingers playing at the hem of his shirt, “have you seen this thing? It’s time to see how much I can really fit in here.”   
  
“You’ve never been this forward before,” Leo muttered, hiding behind his glass and trying not to show just how flustered he was getting. “It’s just... throwing me off.”   
  
“I guess the alcohol really hit me,” Takumi waved his hand, leaning forward and taking Leo’s hand, “and... I was being serious. I want to see just how much I can put away. I’ve never really gotten to test this thing out, ya know? It’s not like either of us cook much.”   
  
“Maybe we should try a buffet next time then? You... you’d probably have an easier time there,” Leo suggested, squeezing Takumi’s hand.   
  
“You mean a cheaper time,” Takumi snorted, but nodded all the same, “maybe we should try a buffet next. It’d certainly be fun, don’t you think?”   
  
“I think we’ll both have to be drunk first,” Leo rubbed at his face, “I’m not sure you can handle being such a pig out in public.”   
  
“I did a pretty good job today,” Takumi hummed, his free hand rubbing his gut again, “ate my dinner and what was left of yours. Not to mention those appetizers- and soon, the cake too~”   
  
Leo groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand, “you’re torturing me. I can’t wait to get home and get that shirt off you.”   
  
“Calm down, love, you’ll scare the workers away,” Takumi leaned back as he eyes the server returning, a nice and neat box in her hand, “I’d like to keep coming here. Their food was actually pretty good.”   
  
“Here’s the cake, and the check is on top,” the server grinned as she set down the bill, “Anything else?”   
  
Leo shook his head, grabbing his card and handing it to her, “No, no, we’ll probably be leaving shortly anyway. You’ve been lovely tonight, thank you.”   
  
Takumi stuck out his tongue after she left, feigning a pout, “are you trying to make me jealous? That’s a good way to do it.”   
  
“Of course not, why ever would you think that?” Leo teased, grabbing the box, “this is for home. You’ve gotten me much too riled up for a quiet night.”   
  
It was Takumi’s turn to flush now, his cheeks already so pink from inebriation now simply darkening in color, “Ah... I guess that’s true. The drive home will give me some more time to digest as well.”   
  
By the time the server had returned the two had already gotten their jackets back on and were ready to go, thanking her one more time before hastily leaving. It wasn’t long into their drive that Takumi was groaning about all the food he had eaten, rubbing once more at his round belly. He glanced over to see Leo driving tight-lipped and white-knuckled, refusing to respond as Takumi continued to loudly whine.    
  
His composure was only put back together for the short trip from the car to the front door, lost once more as Leo slammed the door shut and pressed Takumi against the wall, his hands immediately grabbing for his fat belly.   
  
“Fuck you,” Leo whispered, not letting Takumi respond and instead pressing their lips together harshly, “making me wait so long. All I wanted to do the entire time you were stuffing your face was grab this thing but no, you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.”   
  
“Leo,” Takumi murmured, eyes clouded as Leo continued to press against him, yelping when his love handles were pinched, “a-ah- so I can’t tease you then?”    
  
“That was cruel,” Leo pouted against Takumi’s neck before kissing up to his chin, his own body pressed flush to Takumi’s, “if you hadn’t been so tipsy I’d call it a punishment.”   
  
“No, t-that was making you pay the bill,” Takumi stuttered out before wrapping his arms around Leo and holding him close, “After all, I can’t go broke feeding this thing.” Takumi leaned forward, pulling Leo into a kiss again.   
  
“It’s like having a third person to feed, with how much you eat,” Leo purred, his hands once more fondling Takumi’s heavy belly, “don’t we have some other treat to be putting in here?”   
  
“The cake,” Takumi felt his mouth water, heart jumping at the idea of fitting more inside him.   
  
“Geez fatty, don’t have to start drooling,” Leo teased, pulling away and grabbing Takumi’s hand before snatching the cake off the table beside the door. He dragged his boyfriend into the kitchen, ignoring the soft whining when Leo let his hand go to grab a fork. He placed the box in the microwave for a few seconds, wanting the cake to live up to that molten chocolate name.   
  
“Are you so hungry you can’t wait to eat this like a civilized person?” Leo asked, popping the box open as Takumi got comfortable in one of the chairs, “I didn’t realize two meals wouldn’t be enough to fill you up.”   
  
“Of course not,” Takumi said, though he was near panting, watching Leo and his prize walking closer, “I didn’t get this big from starving myself. Please, Leo, don’t keep this away from me.”   
  
“Begging now, are we?” Leo grabbed a chair himself, pulling it out to sit in front of Takumi, “you must be desperate then.” It was maddening to see Takumi slipping so far as to whine out another ‘please’; Leo knew this would just be something to tease him over in the morning.   
  
“Say ah~” Leo purred, scooping a bite of the gooey cake, a fat drop of liquid chocolate rolling back into the box and an audible moan sounding from Takumi. He opened wide, Leo blowing gently on the bite before placing it into his mouth, and Takumi began to smile and chew.    
  
It was an easy pattern, Leo dragging out each bite until Takumi was on the edge of his seat once more, hands full of his fat gut as he slowly ate each bite, moans haphazardly punctuating the moments. There was no flagging in speed as his belly rounded out, obviously still full from dinner but Takumi demanding to be packed tight with every calorie he could get. Soon Leo was scraping the bottom of the box, Takumi licking the fork clean before reclining in the chair and letting out a small burp.   
  
“Fuck,” he groaned, pushing at the sides of his belly, “ah fuck that was a lot... Was it bigger than the picture?” Leo ignored Takumi for a moment, cleaning up the mess before wetting a rag and coming to wipe his face off.   
  
“I can never understand how you’re so messy with these things,” Leo muttered, ignoring how sweet Takumi looked with his chubby cheeks and slight pout. He didn’t hesitate to kiss the other after cleaning his face off, smiling warmly before tossing the rag away.   
  
“You were feeding me. Maybe it’s your fault,” Takumi muttered, eyes fluttering shut as Leo pulled up a chair to join in on the belly rub, “fuck y-yea, right there- to the left a little more.”   
  
“So demanding,” Leo muttered, kneading his fingers into the taut belly before him, “I spoil you all night and yet you still keep asking for more. Will you ever be satisfied?”   
  
“I didn’t get this big by settling for satisfied,” Takumi said quietly, reaching up to pull his hair down. Silver strands cascaded around him, framing his pudgy face, and Leo couldn’t help but smile. He leaned forward, pushing up Takumi’s shirt before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the sloping belly.   
  
“You certainly didn’t,” Leo hummed against soft skin, peppering the area before him with kisses, “and you certainly won’t stay this small with that attitude. I guess I should get used to your demands.”   
  
“That would make things easier,” Takumi was blushing- Leo could nearly hear it in his voice- and soon his hands were resting overtop of Leo’s, following in their motions across the sides of his belly. “I’ll get a lot bigger if you start caving more often.”   
  
“Isn’t that the plan?” Leo looked up, catching Takumi’s gaze, “I mean, there isn’t anything holding us back, now that you’ve stopped being so embarrassed about all of this. Who knows how much you could gain now.”   
  
For some reason that sparked something competitive in Takumi, that glint from earlier shining in his eyes, and he nodded. His promise to continue on was silent, but Leo was certain that if Takumi hadn’t been so filled to the brim now, he may have even decided to do a raid on their kitchen. Who knew- maybe after enough time passed, there’d be a day where even after a full course dinner he’d still try to empty out their fridge.    
  
Pressing another kiss to Takumi’s belly, Leo smiled to himself. He was anxious to see when that day would come- both just how  _big_  Takumi would be, but also... just how  _soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm absolute trash for chubby takumi and that picture had me undone. I don't usually post things the night after they were written but i couldn't sit on this any longer. please let me kno if there are any grammatical errors!


End file.
